glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', (en español Como Sea Que Lo Quieras/Amando, Tocando, Apretando), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Journey". Esta canción es una mezcla entre las canciones Any Way You Want It y Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', de la banda Journey de sus álbumes Departure y Evolution, respectivamente. Es parte del Popurrí de Journey de New Directions. Es interpretada luego de Faithfully y antes de Don't Stop Believin'. Esta canción fue presentada en las Regionales por todos los miembros de New Directions. Letra Rachel y New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn y Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn y Kurt: She loves a lovin' things Rachel: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (Quinn y Mercedes: lover) He hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: lovin') (Girls: lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: touchin') Rachel y Mercedes: He's squeezin ' Rachel and Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another) Rachel, Artie y Finn con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it(New Directions: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn y New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn y Rachel: Ooo then wetouched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel: 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: 'lovin') ('Girls: lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes: touchin') (Girls: touchin') Rachel y Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel y Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah) (Mercedes: '''Another) '''Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (oh) Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Artie y Mercedes con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: ''' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it '''Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Curiosidades. *Esta es el primer solos en competencia para: Puck,Quinn y Kurt